hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Armenia
Armenia (アルメニア, Arumenia) is a fanmade supporting character in the manga and anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Armenia's human name is Ara Darbinian (アラダルビアン, Ara Darubian), Armenian: Արա Դարբինյան, Ara Darbinian). Appearance Main Article: Uniform Guide: Armenia Armenia is a somewhat thin male country with dark brown hair and has a significantly paler skin tone than the other Middle Eastern nations. Despite his age, Armenia has a notably youthful appearance, due to his large eyes and short face. His height has been unconfirmed, though he stands at roughly the same height as Norway. Armenia's bangs curl up and outwards, representing the highlands of his country. His hairstyle is naturally occuring, and he is unable to style it in any other way. Similarly to Greece and Turkey, Armenia has the trademark double haircurl, which sits where his hair parts. He wears a brown coat which reaches his hips in the front, and flows down to his ankles in the back. His eyes are dull and lack a sparkle - like to Japan and Norway's. Their blue colour represents Lake Sevan. The beauty mark just under his right eye is meant to represent his capital, Yerevan. Armenia has a cross burned into his body - on the nape of his neck. Armenia describes the origin of his scar as "the painful reminder of what he did" - though it's unclear on whether he meant Turkey or Azerbaijan. His most common outfit is a long, brown jacket with golden tassels and buttons. The tassels switch from his left epaulet to the right, but are more commonly displayed on his right shoulder. Underneath his jacket, he wears a long sleeved camouflage shirt, and a pair of beige pants. In Armenia's original design, he is shown wearing simple brown shoes, though he now sports a pair of knee-high boots. Name The inspiration for Armenia's given name, Ara, is likely drawn from the Ara the Beautiful, a legendary Armenian hero and king. There is slight controversy around his first name, since in Armenian, 'Ara' roughly translates to the word 'you' (Արա). His surname is means blacksmith in Armenian. It is commonly spelt as "Darbinian" in fanworks, despite the more correct spelling being "Darbinyan". Personality Armenia is a nation of few words and is quite introverted in comparison to some of his rowdier Middle-Eastern neighbours. He values his personal space, and prefers to be only with the few he trusts. This behaviour tends to make nations who don't know him too well believe he is simply aloof, but he is in fact quite personable and friendly. This closed in personality is simply due to a rather traumatic experience from his past. Armenia can be quite stern when he needs to be and is not afraid to raise his voice when he wants something done. Armenia is shown to be a rather emotional and insecure character. He is prone to panic attacks, constantly fearing he and his people are in danger. He is worried that his lack of close friends will lead him into wars he cannot win. Despite this, he can be very brave when he needs to be, and does not allow himself to be forgotten and left behind by his few allies. Relationships Urartu Urartu is Armenia's predecessor and father. Little is known about their relationship besides the fact that Armenia was very young when Urartu was overthrown. Turkey is stupid Armenia hates Turkey with a burning passion. Prior to the 1900s, the two had a typically stable friendship, and Armenia actually looked up to him. Upon the changing of the century, Armenia couldn't quite figure out what about the Ottoman Empire. now Turkey, was making him so uneasy, and he attempted to distance himself from Turkey. However, this didn't do much good, Turkey and his people soon attacked Armenia and his own people. Armenia grew terrified of Turkey, and developed his introverted nature in attempts to protect himself after the genocide was over. Armenia fears Turkey to this day, however - it is only anger which he lets Turkey see. The two never speak to each other and there is visible tension between them. He has tried once to ask Turkey to apologize for the crimes against humanity he committed, but Turkey simply ignored his requests and replied with threats. Azerbaijan Armenia and Azerbaijan have a very up-and-down relationship. As children, they were very close - sharing a religion and good friends. Armenia often looked up to the older nation for a good deal of their youth, but grew distant with Azerbaijan after the Armenian Genocide. Being in the Soviet Union, they each had opposing opinions on Russia, which caused some slight distance between the two. When Azerbaijan started getting closer to Turkey, Armenia began to despise him, his hate only growing during the Nagorno-Karabakh War and massacres. Armenia does not hate Azerbaijan as much as he hates Turkey - holding a soft spot for him, but told himself he is not willing to repair their torn relationship. The two dispute frequently, though it appears more childish than damaging. Russia Armenia and Russia have a fairly good relationship. Armenia joined the Soviet Union for Russia's protection, and unlike most countries, Armenia does not fear Russia and sees him as a brother figure, and gets offended when the other nations express their fear towards Russia. Even after leaving the Disbandment of the Soviet Union, Armenia has remained close with Russia. Similarly to Belarus, Armenia worships Russia, and desires to be his "favourite" of the former Soviets, and bashes heads with Belarus, fighting with her over who Russia appreciates more. Apart from this, the two have a fairly professional relationship, and can get along very well. France Armenia and France have known each other since they were both young nations. They are fairly comfortable around each other - despite their differences. Armenia notably had helped France (and the Soviets) in both the First and Second World Wars the most. France respects Armenia, and notes his bravery and calmheadedness - along with the youthful visage Armenia kept over the years constantly. Paris Out of all of France's cities, Armenia has the best relationship with Paris. When helping France during the wars, it was in the City of Paris where he helped out the most, and made good friends with the Parisian girl. Marukaite Chikyuu Kanji= TO BE ADDED |-| Romaji=TO BE ADDED |-| English=TO BE ADDED Trivia *Armenia is an expert at yarkhusta, a form of Armenian martial dance. Category:Middle East Category:Male Characters Category:Characters